Best Of Peel Vol 39
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 39 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-00-00 *Another in parkermike81's series of early 90s Peel compilations. *John mentions Jon Savage's England's Dreaming, a history of punk, but laments that the Desperate Bicycles were overlooked. He also recalls seeing Johnny Ray at the Livrpool Empire. Tracklisting Part One *Jellyfish Kiss: 'First Signs (CD-Strange Weather)' (Shimmy Disc) 20 October 1991 *Crust: 'Diet Tray (LP-Crust)' (Trance Syndicate) 20 October 1991 *Justified Ancients Of Mu Mu: 'It's Grim Up North (12")' (KLF Communications) 26 October 1991 :(JP: 'Overcooked by a factor of 10.') *Desperate Bicycles: 'Smokescreen (7")' (Refill) 26 October 1991 *Wckr Spgt: 'International Church Of Pancakes / Francis Mitterand (7"-Untitled)' (Jupa) 26 October 1991 *Melvins: 'Hog Leg (10"-Eggnog)' (Tupelo Recording Company) 27 October 1991 *Crust: 'Mosquito Beach (LP-Crust)' (Trance Syndicate) 27 October 1991 :(JP (reading from a Southern Records press release): '"For years now, Crust have been one of the most challenging bands in Texas" (I can believe that), "banging on drums, electric door springs and samplers. They've consistently drawn the attention of the arbiters of moral decency. At a recent show, when John's adult diaper fell down, a diaper that he'd previously pulled live worms out of, the police were prepared to cart him off to jail for indecency, but backstage they were dismayed when John courteously displayed his duct tape covered genitalia, legally keeping him within the local moral limits." Well, that's nice to know, but nevertheless, I think I shall withdraw the invitation to them to come along to a wine and cheese party in our village to raise funds for the church roof.') 27 October 1991 *Very Things: 'Walking In The Sand (7"-Motortown)' (One Little indian) *Crust: 'Head Lice (LP-Crust)' (Trance Syndicate) 02 November 1991 *Insurrection: 'Deadhead (LP-Untitled)' (Peaceville) *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Jaw (LP-Johnny Town-Mouse)' (Wiiija) *Dawson: 'The Sort Of Man A Mother Would Like Her Daughter To Marry (Compilation 7"-Let's Live Part 2)' (Extune Tontrage) *Capitalist Casualties: 'Drinking Alone (7"-The Art Of Ballistics)' (Slap A Ham) *Nessun Dorma: 'Meathead (7"-Chew It Over)' (MCR UK) Part Two *Crust: 'Good Friday (LP-Crust)' (Trance Syndicate) *Wckr Spgt: 'Hitch Hike (7"-Untitled)' (Jupa) *Derelicts: 'Fight (2x7"-I Don't Wanna Live)' (Sub Pop) *Olympics: 'Talkin' Trash (Compilation LP-Talkin' Trash! Lookey Dookey 1956-1964)' (Crypt) *God Bullies: 'Ruby (Desert Storm Mix) (7")' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) Of course, a cover of Kenny Rogers' Ruby Don't Take Your Love To Town. *Slug: 'Breathe The Thing Out (7")' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *God Bullies: 'How Low Can You Go (7")' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Pied Piper: 'Kinetic (Love And Pride Mix) (12"-Hooked On Hope EP)' (Absolute 2) *Daisy Chainsaw: 'Sick Of Sex (12"-Love Sick Pleasure)' (Deva) :(JP on Nigel Planer playing him in The Trials Of Oz: "I thought he was rather good. He got the accent wrong actually, but I mean that is not particularly important, but rather embarrassingly he got all of my sort of facial tics and mannerisms and unfortunate ducking and weaving off to a tee. My family were much impressed with it anyway - 'Just like your dad'.") *Boone Stigall: '? / Reality Bound (Cassette-Transient Man)' :(JP: 'If only Bruce Springsteen had ever been that good!) *Trouble With Larry: 'The Day Johnny Ray Died (7"-Songs Of Romance And Intrigue)' (Good Kitty) *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Empires Collapse (LP-White Noise)' (Big Cat UK) *A Certain Ratio: 'All Night Party (4xCD compilation-Palatine - The Factory Story / 1979-1990)' (London/Rough Trade/Factory) *Nessun Dorma: 'Tonight's The... (7"-Chew It Over)' (MCR UK) File ;Name *Best Of Peel Vol 39 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:05, 00:44:10 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape